dragonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Dragon
Minor Dragons are the smallest species of Dragons in Amara, growing to be the size of a young kitten. When they hatch, their scales start off with a grayish hue that soon brightens. After birth, they can immediately walk and fly shortly after, and eat a day proceeding hatching. Minor Dragons are fairly intelligent creatures and have a simple system of chattering noises which they use to communicate with each other. Minor Dragons have different talents depending on their color, but every Minor Dragon has the ability to mindspeak others, but only DragonKeepers and those who hatched them can hear clearly. These Dragons can spit an acidic saliva that's color corresponds their scale hue, which are most effectivehen spat into an enemy's eyes, though they are capable of leaving burns on skin. Like all Dragons, Minors hatch knowing their own name. Lifestyle A Minor Dragon tends to bond to the person that quickened (incubated) his/her egg and will be able to communicate to that person mentally. They will hatch thirty-three days after they have been quickened. When a large number of minor dragons are bonded to one person, they will naturally divide themselves into watches that can function as sentries, scouts, and fighters. Done without a DragonKeeper's instigation, eleven to fifteen minor dragons would develop camaraderie and a leader would emerge. A social structure would develop. Kale Allerion found it fascinating and had many watches due to being bonded to hundreds of minor dragons. Artross was the leader of one of her watches. Colors and Abilities Green Minor Dragon Green Minor Dragons have the talent of healing, even displayed before hatching. Thier ability can be amplified through a ring of connection between any number of beings, the dragon, and Wulder, known as a "Healing Circle". Green Minor Dragons' healing abilities range from satisfying hunger to healing deep wounds, and they can easily decipher what is wrong or injured with any race. Green Minor Dragons have a rich emerald color on their backs and lighter, brighter shades line their sides. Their undersides represent a pale green of a new leaf, and thier wings are black, but still with a tinge of green. An example is Gymn Gymn. Purple Minor Dragon Purple Minor Dragons hold the talent of singing. These Minor Dragons can pluck a tune out of any being's head or make another remember lyrics forever. They sing in a variety of tones, their notes running smoothly regardless of the pitch. It is known that an unappreciated Purple Minor can release a shrill shriek that scratches against one's bones, or a smooth, hypnotic sound that zone's one out in a stealth crisis. The music that Purple Minor Dragons release can cause ministrations, and emotional healing rather than a physical one. An example is Metta Metta. Orange & Yellow Minor Dragon Yellow & Orange Minor Dragons display the talent of laughter. Just before hatching, these Minor Dragons can make the quickener bubble with giddy and giggle uncontrolably. They can cause even the most serious men to smile every once and awhile. Personality wise, Yellow and Orange Minors are very humorous and find light in any situation. They will seek out humor and have an amazing sense of what's funny or not. They are known to plop funny thoughts or images into a freinds mind, and commit silly stunts on a regular basis. Orange and Yellow Minor Dragons have a glisting layer of yellow and orange scales, the two hues of colors scattered about with no determined pattern. An example is Dibl. Dappled White Minor Dragon Dappled White Minor Dragons talent is to light the way. In darkness, these ugly Minors radiate a buitiful light compared to moonbeams. They have a dull white skin with blotches of gray mottled about. Dappled White Minors are purposed unattractive and are said to resemble a cold lump of porridge.Examples are Ardeo and Artross. Pink Minor Dragon Pink Minor Dragons bestow the talent of knowledge. Pink Minors are very enthusiastic and collect mountains of information, some of which is but trivial facts. They are very smart and love to study, but some perfer adventuring. Pink Minor Dragon's scales take on a rosy pink color, and their wings are pale and almost transparent, filigreeded with silver and gold lines. Examples include Filia and Crain. Brown Minor Dragon Brown Minor Dragons with no particular talent. They are known to be talented in fixing things, and can easily figure what is broken or wrong with a piece of machinery. An example is Pat. Red Minor Dragon Red Minor Dragons are talented with fire. With Fire Dragons being rare, they are even rarer in this size, possibly making them the least abundent of their species. With a hiccup, laugh, scream, sigh, or heavy breathing, Red Minors will spit out wild flames that can start small fires, and they have trouble controlling their talent. They shine in a vibrant red. Crispin is an example of a fire minor dragon. Blue Minor Dragon Blue Minor Dragons have been gifted with the talent of predicting the weather. They can tell percisely what it will be like and some are very protective of their quickeners. Blue Minors display a beautiful shade of blue. Junkit and Fly are two known minor dragons. Blue and Green Minor Dragon A dual-color dragon, only two examples have been seen. Mikkai is an expert at geography, while Tieto had the ability to discern a person's aura. It is unknown which ability is more common to the color or if this color has a uniform ability. Chameleon Minor Dragon Chameleon dragons have a wide range of abilities, and can switch the color of their scales when they want to use a particular talent. This changing of color is presumably a voluntary response from the dragon. Tipper Schope's dragon Rayn is the only named example known. He could alternate between colors such as green, purple, dappled white, and brown. However, his default scale color may be the dappled white since he took on this color when in an unconscious state. Category:Dragons